Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 6
Phenac City The woman at the gate tells you that you are the one millionth visitor to Phenac City. Uh, huh…right. Something fishy is definitely going on here. She gives you a and Battle CDs 01, 07, and 20. She shows you Realgam Tower, and that you should try those Battle CD's there. You can't enter Phenac until you've visited the Realgam Tower. Realgam Tower Remember this place from Colosseum? Glorious. When you first get there, you'll see Folly and Trudly, up to no good. They talk about Battle CD's, and how "pointless" they think they are. Battle CDs will now be scattered throughout the Orre region. At Realgam Tower, you can do a number of things. You can purchase rare TMs, play Battle Bingo, and play your Battle CDs. On the right side of the entrance, you can find a Protein. If you go in a few doors, to where the ID Badge room is (from ), you can find a Carbos. Inside the room right before you would enter the Colosseum, in the bottom left corner is an Ultra Ball. You can't quite get to the actual Colosseum, so when you're done here, go back to Phenac City. Phenac City Something funny's going on…and it isn't very pretty. The Poké Mart is closed, the Pokémon Center is barren, and isn't there supposed to be a chasing the around the fountain, not a ? It must be Cipher. There are a few item chests still in the city. Near the entrance on the right side behind the building are three Ultra Balls. To the left of the Pre Gym, right above the Poké Mart, are two Hyper Potions. The only place, for now, that you can heal your Pokémon, and you will probably need to in order to get past this place without leaving the area, is the little house east of the Pre Gym. Go into that house and pick up the on the table. It's apparently not his type of music. But what would we do with it? Go to the Mayor's house. Try to go up the stairs. The Mayor's secretary will stop you. She is apparently craving some music to listen to, because it's boring doing nothing. Hand her the Music Disc that we picked up earlier. Now she's distracted. While she's listening to the music, sneak upstairs. On the floor by the bed, pick up the . It's addressed to Justy from Mayor Trest. So Cipher has disguised themselves as the citizens. The letter ends abruptly…and the secretary catches you. She reveals herself as Exinn and battles you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png 75px |prize= 880 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Exinn |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | After you beat her, head downstairs. You'll be attacked by another Cipher Peon in disguise. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 880 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Gonrag |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=3 }} | | | Head outside. You'll see six people dressed up like Justy, the Pre Gym Leader. They do an all-too-familiar sound off, except they get it right this time. It's the Hexagon Brothers. They call themselves "the Justy gang." Go inside the Mayor's house and Yellosix and Browsix will battle you. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Cipher Peon |name=Yellosix |sprite=XD Yellosix.png |size=100px |game=XD |location=Phenac City |prize= 800 |pokemon=3 }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Cipher Peon |name=Browsix |sprite=XD Browsix.png |size=100px |game=XD |location=Phenac City |prize= 800 |pokemon=2 }} | | They will drop Battle CDs 27 and 32. Outside the Mayor's house is Greesix. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Cipher Peon |name=Greesix |sprite=XD Greesix.png |size=100px |game=XD |location=Phenac City |prize= 800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | When you beat him, he'll drop Battle CD 28. Go in front of the house where you can heal your Pokémon and where you got the Music Disc. Resix will be there to battle you. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Cipher Peon |name=Resix |sprite=XD Resix.png |size=100px |game=XD |location=Phenac City |prize= 800 |pokemon=2 }} | | He will drop Battle CD 19. Blusix is near the main entrance. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Cipher Peon |name=Blusix |sprite=XD Blusix.png |size=100px |game=XD |location=Phenac City |prize= 800 |pokemon=3 }} | | | Beating him will get you Battle CD 16. And lastly, Purpsix is guarding the Pre Gym. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Cipher Peon |name=Purpsix |sprite=XD Purpsix.png |size=100px |game=XD |location=Phenac City |prize= 800 |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | You'll get Battle CD 08 if you beat him. The guy outside the house where you got the Music Disc will attack you if you talk to him. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 880 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Ertlig |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Talk to the guy running around the fountain with the Duskull. He'll reveal himself and battle you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Forgs |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=3 }} | | | Go behind the house on the lower level, east side. Talk to the woman there to battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Ezoor |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=3 }} | | | The woman who gave you the Disc Case, at the entrance, will battle you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Pellim |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=2 }} | | In order to get into the Poké Mart, you must talk to the guy in front of the Poké Mart. He is a Cipher Peon as well. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 880 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Kapen |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | And last, and certainly least, the person in front of the Pokémon Center will attack you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher_Peon_headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 840 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Fenton |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Now we've liberated most of the city. But there's more. Head into the Pre Gym. Save your game. There are three s here, waiting to battle. Each has a Shadow Pokémon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,000 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Eloin |game=XD |location=Pre Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Walk up to the main platform to battle another Cipher Peon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,000 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Fasin |game=XD |location=Pre Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Talk to the other guy there to battle him too. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 880 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Fostin |game=XD |location=Pre Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Fostin says that Justy, the Mayor, and others are locked up in the Pre Gym's basement. He tells you that you need the Elevator Key. But where would that be? Talk to the kid in front of the Pre Gym. He tells you to go to the Stadium, at the very back of the city. You'll have to get past another Cipher Peon to get in. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 920 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Greck |game=XD |location=Phenac City |pokemon=3 }} | | | Enter the Stadium, and enter the big doors on either side. You will be ambushed by two Cipher Peons, each with a Shadow Pokémon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon Headshot f.png |size=75px |prize= 1,000 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Ezin |game=XD |location=Phenac Stadium |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Cipher Peon headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 1,040 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Faltly |game=XD |location=Phenac Stadium |pokemon=3 }} | | | Now would be a great time to go back and heal. Once you do, re-enter the Stadium. Walk on the edge of the Stadium to pick up a few items: a PP Up, a Water Stone, and the valuable . Now, go to the center and you'll meet Snattle, who is harassing Marcia and her cameraman, Cameran. Snattle notices you and sics a Cipher Peon on you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Naps_Headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 1,080 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Egrog |game=XD |location=Phenac Stadium |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Snattle will now be mad and attack you. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=SnattleHeadshot.png 75px |prize= 2,800 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Snattle |game=XD |location=Phenac Stadium |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Use -type moves on and . You can get rid of with or -type moves. is cake. However, Shadow can use , changing Castform's into a -type move. This is the only way to get -type damage. It will not have any weaknesses or resistances. Lunatone will give you a little grief. Eventually, it should be yours. using -type in .]] Snattle will be upset, but he's bought Gorigan time to finish up his plans. After some talk, he leaves. Marcia tells you she and Cameran caught your battle with Snattle on video. She and Cameran go back to Pyrite. Pick up the on the ground where Snattle was. Go back to the Pre Gym. Go to the very right side at Justy's control panel, and insert the . Go down the elevator to the Pre Gym's basement. The Mayor will introduce himself as Mayor Trest. You explain what's been happening. Go back to the main floor of the Pre Gym, where Justy will get your P★DA number. He tells you he saw some people in the desert. As you leave the Pre Gym, an old lady and her granddaughter thank you and they tell you that the Day Care is open now in Agate Village. Go back to the Pre Gym's basement to pick up Battle CD 35. Go to Mayor Trest's house and he gives you the Exp. Share. Awesome! Head to the new location on your map. When you try to go here though, your scooter gets stuck in the large piles of sand. You'll be back at Phenac. The citizens are no longer Cipher members. The woman at the gate tells you the desert is too deep and there's no way the scooter can make it through. Nett will send you an e-mail. }} }} , we've been asked to help locate a missing . It was among those missing with the . Please visit us in and speak with the missing 's owner.}} A missing Pokémon on the S.S. Libra? Hmm. Head back to Pyrite Town. Category:Walkthrough